


Mistle-no Ginny!

by cookiefeather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi Harry, Christmas Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Great Hall, M/M, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, Short drarry, Super gay draco, cute drarry, drarry kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiefeather/pseuds/cookiefeather
Summary: When Ginny spots an opportunity to kiss the famous Harry Potter, he wonders how he'll manage to get out of this one safely. Kissing his best friends sister just seems odd! Luckily, there's someone willing to help him out with that...(No hate on Ginny, I actually think she's an awesome character)





	Mistle-no Ginny!

 Bang! The grand oak doors closed behind Harry as he entered the Great Hall. It was Christmas; the trees brought in by Hagrid were festively decorated, delicate ornaments hung from every branch and a dusting of snow was sprinkled on top where a gleaming golden star sat. The ceiling was also particularly festive: it was enchanted to look as if it was about to snow any second now.

 Harry strode over to the Gryffindoor table, catching a glimpse of Malfoy, who had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, grinning boldly. Harry ignored him, taking a seat next to Ron and Ginny, Hermione facing opposite him.

 "Hi Harry, you alright?"

 "H-Hey Harry..."

 "Hello there Harry."

 Ginny's face flushed bright red when she stuttered. Unsure of what to say to her, he turned away awkwardly to face Ron.

 "So how are things with Lavender going?" he asked trying to make pleasant conversation before Ginny could drop any more not-so-subtle hints about her crush on him.

 Ron shrugged in response, shoving a roasted potato into his mouth. Harry soon realised he had made a mistake asking that, because just when he was going to ask Hermione how her studies were going, she let out a loud  _hmph!_ and went back to reading her book. Ron obviously didn't think much of her reaction as soon after finishing his potato he said: "We keep kissing. The enchanted mistletoe Dumbledore enforced this year keeps showing up every time we're together. To be honest, I'm starting to think she's conjuring it up herself."

 "I wouldn't be surprised." spat Hermione, her head still in her book, brown frizzy locks shielding her face from view. Harry exhaled, silently laughing to himself. Poor 'Mione.

 "Uh... hey? Harry Potter?" whispered Ginny next to him. Harry turned away from Ron to face her. Her eyes flickered upwards, her cheeks still painted red. Harry looked up at the magical mistletoe spontaneously growing above them. Ginny giggled her eyes meeting Harry's and then looking back up at the mistletoe suggestively.

 As much as Harry was fond of Ginny, the idea of his best friend's sister kissing him just made him uncomfortable. It felt too awkward.

 Ginny, with absolutely no hesitation, started leaning forward, thrilled to be finally almost kissing her crush. The whole Hall fell silent, waiting to see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley share their first kiss. Harry stiffened, not knowing how to get out of the situation. For a few weeks now Ginny had been trying to catch his attention, lightly flirting with him whenever she could, but he never thought it would come to this.

 His eyes widened as Ginny slowly closed the distance between them, their lips inches from touching; her eyes were shut, pink lips puckered. 

 A shout came from across one side of the room saying: "Just kiss already!", and a couple other frustrated calls followed after it.

 Harry's heart was pounding, thumping, beating so quickly he could feel it in his temples. His breath was short, palms sweaty out of anxiousness. 

 A loud sigh was voiced behind him and suddenly he was pulled backwards away from Ginny's face and towards another, paler one. Harry only got a quick look at the lips about to meet his, but he instantly knew who's they belonged to due to looking at them so often.

 His lips embraced cold, soft ones. His eyes were shut but he could feel the tug on his robes from where he was being held. He placed on hand on the other person's cheek, finding a sharp jawline and high cheekbone, and invited them even closer. Seductively, a tongue traced his bottom lip, and before he could stop himself, he parted his lips and let the tongue slide in.

 It was like nothing he'd experienced before, unique and exhilarating. The tongue glided around the inside of his mouth, tasting him desperately, claiming everything its own. Harry found himself doing the same, enjoying the sensation of locking lips with someone so perfectly.

 A few seconds later, and the lips left his, only to return for a swift peck afterwards. Harry opened his eyes and wasn't surprised at all to be greeted by a pair of shiny grey ones blinking back at him. He felt a rush of blood flood to his cheeks, mirroring the ones in front of him. 

 Harry's body was twisted around towards Malfoy, who had a hold of his robes and a pair of slightly swollen lips. In a flush of realisation, Harry snapped back round to the rest of the Gryffindoor table, all of whom's expressions matched the rest of the Great Hall's, agape in shock, forcing his uniform out of Malfoy's hand.

 "Harry...?" Ginny's eyes were welled up with tears, although she was fiercely blinking them away. "But I thought... H-Harry...?"

 "Oh Ginny, I'm so-- " he started, but was interrupted by a snarky voice from the Slytherin table behind them.

 "You know Weasley, if you're going to try and kiss Potter again, at least do it quickly because otherwise that might happen." Malfoy said coolly. 

 "MALFOY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Ron swinging his legs around the bench to face the innocent-looking blonde. 

 The stunned silence of the Hall was rapidly filled with enraged yelling and shocked murmurs. The stampede of noise shook the walls of the Great Hall, causing the floating candles to become dangerously close to toppling over. Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes. Stood up. The Hall became voiceless again.

 "Come on Harry," he said holding out his hand expectantly. "I have a big Christmas present back in my dorm for you..." he winked, smirking. Harry took his hand, grinning.

 "Merlin, sometimes I hate you Draco."

 "I love you too Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters! All rights go to J.K Rowling!  
> (I just flung this together this afternoon when I was bored)  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: Woah, over 500 hits and 50 kudoses? I never expected this, thank you all so much!


End file.
